


MMCF, Spies!

by Justpeachy73



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, Fake Science, Gadgets & Gizmos, I'm Bad At Tagging, IVE ALWAYS WANTED TO TAG THAT I LOVE BS SCIENCE EXPLANATIONS, Multi, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25532674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justpeachy73/pseuds/Justpeachy73
Summary: They call themselves spies, but really they're an elite group of kids dedicated to stopping Them. "They" meant the organization centered in who-knows-where that was hell bent on getting money in the cruelest ways possible. Join Meredith, Connor, Mango, and Felix on their capers and rendezvous to stop the other side!im bad at summaries but you know lol (you literally dont but pretend you do)





	1. Chapter 1

><==><

_It's candy!_

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

_heyo, everyone! this is just calling attention to this book, which should be finished soon (by soon i mean months, lol) the book will, as normal, have capitalization, drawings, and grammar, not like this announcement._

_this book is just a spy story. four kids, one gala, and a plethora of people to go against. its gonna be fun! and hey, theres hacking involved._

_so yeah, look out for that!_

_love, peachy_

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

_its out!!! enjoy <3_


	2. Part One: The Eleventh Hour

~~~

"Okay," Meridith said as she slapped a paper full of dates and names onto the table, "I got us a list of their plans." Her use of "their" was implying the organization centered in who-knows-where that was hell bent on getting money in the cruelest ways possible. The one that popped up on the children's radar at a meager a few years ago, leaving them the only people aware and eligible to stop them. Connor, Mango, and Felix looked up from their chairs.

"And how was it?" Felix asked, while scooting the chair closer.

Meridith chuckled slightly. "It was surprisingly harder this time. They added another firewall," she averted her eyes, "I suppose that would've worked if their techie was up to speed on the decryption softwares coming out, like, every 3 seconds. Namely by me, but still."

"Be careful, they might catch up to you," Mango teased. She leaned back, "As if," she said, then she steeled. "Okay, so according to what we know, They're planning to infiltrate and steal the famous Gioielli e tè Costosi tea and jewelry set that's being auctioned off at the gala that's happening at Posto Enorme." She sighed. "The Gioielli e tè Costosi sets were rumored to have been a gift from Louis XVI to the Litruld family as a gift for some service of some kind. It was made with Qing Dynasty Porcelain and the jewelry of plutonium, some of the most expensive materials ever, so yeah, we're talking some serious money. I'm not too surprised they want them.

"The gala was organized and funded by Mr and Mrs. Litruld, who own the Tiny Odds Foundation dedicated to children's healthcare, with the assistance of their butler and claimed best friend, Lorine. They are donating the money from the auction to the business." She got up and started pacing. Every meeting they've had she got up in some shape or form, and the boys were beginning to question why she even bothered to sit down at this point. "The party starts at 9 PM and goes til 2. Food is served at 10, Reveal's at 12, auction 30 minutes pass," she whirled around to look at Connor, who she'd shared a document to before hand, because he was known to be ample with actually keeping up. "You got all that?" he flashed a thumbs up

"All good over here," he said while still typing.

"Alright. So I was thinking we get Felix in a little bit early, like 8:15 to give him some time to grow comfortable? I'll send you the map for you to look through," she said, aiming the last comment at Felix.

"Okay. Don't forget to send the strays my way," he added. Meridith snapped, bringing her arm across her chest.

"I almost forgot! Thank you, I'll find and send you the tracking info," strays were agents of Their Organization lurking where they shouldn't be. They also had to look out for the occasional drunk and wandering guest, of course.

Felix looked up from where he was reading the paper. "So it says here that they're planning to start the extraction when the food is served," he said, pointing, "so we only have an hour window to shut them down."

"That's where I should come in as the distraction," Connor said, still typing. Distraction was usually up to him. Besides Meridith, he was the most innocent looking out of all of them, so he never got caught. His face was not easily remembered either, which was a huge plus for remaining under the radar.

"Alright, let's get planning!"

_____

Connor pressed the button to open the spacious walk in closet, with it's tasteful velvet carpets and designated stepping areas for shoes. They all went over to their respective selection of clothes. 

_(you can skip this, its just outfit desc (it's kinda important if you wanna know their roles, but yeah))_

Meridith's was by far the smallest, because she almost always stayed at base, communicating, being the motherboard of the mission. Most of her clothes were black and close-fitting, but airy and soft to the touch all the same. She, of course, had casual clothes, but those were only used on off days. She also had a basic set of disguises in an array of colors, the brightest yellow for innocent, and the deepest indigo for authority. Meridith chose to wear a black turtleneck that had a white V pattern around the collarbone, with some comfortable black leggings.

Felix's had the second largest selection of clothes. He was always on field, but in the background, doing the dirty work. He infiltrated, stole, and apprehended. He was on the same wavelength as Meridith, because he would always get in the zone, ready for anything but still at peace. He didn't have to worry about weapons, he kept them on himself at all times. Felix's clothes were mostly vantablack, made for slinking around in shadows and being inconspicuous. He chose to wear a _(vanta)_ black set of shirt and pants, with a bulletproof vest underneath it, of course. The clothes were sleek, but could still pass as normal, albeit very emo attire. 

Mango's closet was the second smallest, as he was the getaway. He's content with his role but is always available to fill others, pretty well rounded _(well, maybe not Meridith's position, he (and everyone else) knew basic coding and such, but could never hope to be as comfortable with the keys as her)_. As the transport, his clothes were airy as well. They were stretchy and easy to move around in, like Felix's, but less camouflage concerned. He chose a simple T-shirt with red accents, taking along the mandatory kit which included: 

\- One simple on-field outfit, vantablack and sneaky.

\- Makeup, to fool identification scanners.

\- Basic weapons, including two kunai knives and one pistol.

\- And a mini chemistry set, for emergencies.

Connor definitely had the largest scale of options. He was the distraction, and a damn good one too. He often utilized flirting ( _taught by Mango_ ), blatant flattery, or questioning. People loved talking about themselves. **(actual tip for making friends. its really easy, just ask people about themselves! trust me)** His closet contained clothes from different cultures and nations, from yukata to kurtas. Here, he chose a dapper blue suit, with a pink corsage to comply with the very _unconventional_ color palette of the event. He went to the makeup area to make the, worse case scenario, police sketches look fairly inaccurate. He raised his cheek bones, called attention away from his relatively doe-like eyes, and thinned his nose. Connor was as good as makeup as Meridith was computers.

His weapons, since he couldn't take them in, would be given to him by felix. They were collapsible for a reason, after all. 

~~~

Meridith was in her second home, the computer room, walking Felix through the inner workings of the building. 

Connor got into the back of the car, finger adjusting his transmitter.

Felix was at the Posto Enorme, finishing up his assessment of the building.

Mango was strapping in, and when he finished, he connected and tested his communicator.

~~~

**Meridith/Birdie**

_Felix/Lucky_

_Mango/Lone_

_Connor/Stripes_

_(basically, their position is their differentiation, get it? sorry if this is confusing, i dont have a better way to do it :/ i don't see multi-way phone calls portrayed in text like that so bear with me please)_

~~~ 

_(I'm not good at writing action/motion, sorry (im actually just not good at writing at all but thats not the point))_

**Birdie: Hey, is everyone here?**

Mango, Felix, and Connor all tapped their comms. 

_You already know I'm here, but yes, I am_.

_Y-Yep! Let's go!_

_Lone, at your service!_

**Alright everyone. Lone, you're clear to take off. You got the route I sent?**

Mango poked out his tongue, and checked his brace, viewing the hologram that came out. A winding red line made its way through the geometric 3D city.

_I'm ready. Buckle up, Stripes!_

_I'm going to stab you if we crash._

_I've never crashed and you know it._

_What-what about the Umbrella Incident?_

_That was once._

_Well what about The Fire Truck Frenzy? We owed the fire department money for days!_

_Okay, so two times. And?_

_Indian Food? Puddles and Poodles? The infinite amount of trees?_

**He has a point, Lone** , Meridith added, snickering.

 _Okay, yeah, I've crashed_ some _, but not this time!_

Mango was embarrassed, he'd crashed before, but who hasn't? It was kinda funny that he had to talk to connor through the comms though, when he was quite literally in the backseat. As he rode through the streets, he enjoyed the rush of cool air coming through the window. He continued following the planned route, and suddenly found himself having to take multiple detours to avoid a crash that included _thirty five fucking cars?!_ The Posto Enorme was around 20 minutes away from their stationary point, and they wanted to arrive between 9 and 9:20. So, they left at 8:30, always one for punctuality _(Meridith, not Mango)_. Now, it was 8:55 and there was quite a ways to go before they were there. 

_Birdie, you see this?_

**Oh, I see it all right. I'm rerouting, don't worry. It may be a race against time,** **not that it wasn't already, but we're really balancing on a wire here. Think you can make it?**

He grinned. _Sure can! With three minutes to spare!_

_Oh no._

_Stripes, hold on!_ , Mango floored it.

_AAAAAAAAAA-_

Meridith laughed as Connor cut his comm. She was about to check in with Felix, who was being silent. It wasn't uncommon, but it's better to take precaution. Before she could though, Felix chimed in himself.

_Hey, I'm done. I've seen a few strays, but more are over here. I think this is the hub, I'm sending you pictures. Can I go?_

Meridith zoomed in on his tracker and noted the swamp of operatives in the pristine hallway.

 **Oh! Nice, okay, I'm identifying them...** she disabled the visible opponent's pain reporters, trackers and communicators. **Got it** , **You can go for it now!**

She pulled up the CCTV stream and watched as Felix tidily took out a slew of people. He gave a controlled punch to someone's temple and slipped behind the person coming at him. Carotid artery cut off. He turned and sprayed Anesthesia into some poor "guard's" face. Anesthesia was a team favorite. At first they had all wanted chloroform, but one sticky mission later, they found it took literal minutes to work. When he finished, Felix bowed at the camera and Meridith sighed a laugh into the mic at his theatrics.

_You're gonna have to go on field one day and you'll blow it, don't laugh at me!_

Meridith cackled loudly. **I literally trained with the same person you did!**

_Okay fair._

**Don't start fights you can't finish, Lucky.**

Felix rolled his eyes and continued on down the corridor, on his way to the back of the stage, where the jewelry and tea set was located.

Mango and Connor had just pulled up in front of the venue at 9:17. Meridith oversaw Connor's sign in as a guest with a reservation under the name simply put as "Pattern," _(it's because he likes wearing obscurely patterned shirts off the job)._ Mango parked nearby, ready at a moments notice. 

Felix walked into the hallway before the hallway before the corridor leading to backstage, looked through the door's window, and groaned while Meridith sucked in a breath.

**That is a _lot_ of people.**

_...You're telling me._

There were dozens of people bustling about, nothing distinguishing one from the other. It was going to be hard to figure out which ones were operatives and which ones were actual workers, it was close when the food was going to be served. Also known as, when They were going to strike.

Felix shook his head and observed the hallway. There were big paintings everywhere, and neither of them would be too surprised if they were the real deal. The place had a slightly chemical smell. Not unpleasant, exactly, more like gasoline and lemon soap, the vibe only increased with the fluorescent lights and grey carpet.

_Anyway, can you unlock this door?_

Meridith looked at the inner workings of the door and code, Felix heard the rapid clicking of her keyboard. **I can, but you'll have to do three manual locks before I do, 'kay?**

 _Ugh, really? Unnecessary,_ he groaned.

_(these are riddles and codes for you! (and me) (i fucking love codes) enjoy!)_

The first one was a string of numbers and an input box.

**_"00110001 00110000 00111001 00100000 00110001 00110000 00110111 00100000 00110001 00110000 00110011 00100000 00110001 00110000 00110011 00100000 00110001 00110000 00110111 00100000 00110001 00110001 00110100 00100000 00110001 00110000 00110010"_   
**

_...The most,_ Felix grumbled.

Felix started thinking.

**I see what you're doing! Remember, Lucky, we're on a time limit here. It's already 9:23.**

_Got it..._

_'Alright, this is quite obviously binary. Decoding it gets us to..._ Felix did some calculations _. "109 107 103 103 107 114 102"?? Hm.'_

 _Hey, Birdie, this looks like ASCII, and I can't do that on the spot. Can you decode this?_ He recited the numbers. _Did you get that?_

**Yeah. We're close! It's just a cipher, now!! Okay, put in "MKGGKRF."**

Felix Inputted the letters into his cipher. 

**_[+24_ _omiimth_ **

**_+_ _19_ _trnnrym_ **

**_+12_ _ayuuyft_ **

**_+4_ _igccgnb_ **

**_+25_ _nlhhlsg_ **

**_+18_ _usooszn_ **

**_+14_ _ywsswdr_ **

**_+6_ _geaaelz_ **

**_+2_ _kieeipd_ **

**_+17_ _vtpptao_ **

**_+5_ _hfbbfma_ **

**_+10_ _cawwahv_ **

**_+23_ _pnjjnui_ **

**_+13_ _zxttxes_ **

**_+3_ _jhddhoc_ **

**_+9_ _dbxxbiw_ **

**_+8_ _ecyycjx_ **

**_+1_ _ljffjqe_ **

**_+22_ _qokkovj_ **

**_+21_ _rpllpwk_ **

**_+20_ _ sqmmqxl _ **

**_+16_ _wuqqubp_ **

**_+7_ _fdzzdky_ **

**_+11_ _bzvvzgu_ **

**_+15_ _xvrrvcq]_ **

He looked up. _Birdie?_

Meridith hummed in affirmation.

_Yeah, bad news. we're running out of time and nothing here makes sense. I think it's a Keyword Cipher._

_Fuck_ , Meridith sighed. _Okay, this is the Litruld family. Shit, they probably have so many important words, and it's already 9:28!_ Meridith cursed when she was irritated. She tapped into Connor's earpiece.

**Stripes, you there?**

_Yeah, what's up? Are you all okay?,_ He asked, urgently.

**Mhm, I'm fine, but since you're there with the family, have they said any significant words? Maybe names?**

Connor's eyes turned downcast and droopy. _Um, I-I don't think so. I'm in the bathroom right now but I'll keep a lookout, all I've heard is, like, their son's name, Quincy._ he said with a slight laugh. _Also I forgot my infiltration outfit._

**Alright, we'll-- _YOU WHAT?_**

Everyone chimed in at the same time.

_WHAT???_

_Forgot your--? Stripes!_

_I know, I know! I'm sorry. I meant- I meant to bring it but_ someone   
_was rushing me into their car!_

_Hey!! Don't go blaming me!_

_It was your fault, though!_

**Um, guys...** Meridith said, a bit frightened.

_It wasn't!! Take responsibility for your actions!_

**Lone, Stripes...!**

_I am! I'm saying that you had a bit to do with it as well!  
_

_No I literally didn't!_

_GUYS!_

They both jumped.

_Look, guys. We're on a mission, here. Stripes, it's not okay for you to forget your suit, but I'm not the one that's supposed to be giving lectures here. So, Birdie, go ahead._

**Sheesh. Thanks, Lucky. First of all, you all know I hate yelling, what is wrong with you? Fuck!** She sighed **. Anyway, like he said, Stripes, please try and remember your equipment, and Lone, please try and stop hassling people, okay? We're not done with this, but guys, try to be better.**

Felix and Connor both had the decency to look sheepish. 

_Sorry boss..._

_Sorry boss..._

**It's alright...,** She said with a forgiving tone. Boys...ugh. **Now Lucky! Put Quincy into the Keyword Cipher! Stripes! Get out of the fucking restroom! Lone, start your engine! We're probably gonna need a getaway soon. It's 9:32!! Hurry up, everyone!**

Meridith pushed her chair back and sighed. Honestly, she couldn't catch a break. Meridith didn't like loud noises, and that fiasco really didn't help. She watched as Felix entered "Quincy" into a Keyword Cipher, and groaned when it turned up dry. Her work was never done, and she wouldn't have it any other way.

[End of Part One]  
[9:33]

~~~

Thank you so much for reading! I know some of y'all authors be cranking out chapters this length on the daily, but I'm a pretty slow writer because it takes forever to get my ideas on paper. hope you enjoyed! tune in next time ( _see: 300 months)_ for Part Two!

[2674 words, not including this!]

(P.S. In this case, the eleventh hour means right before everything goes to shit, not the latest possible moment. :>)

(P.P.S. in case you cant tell, connor has a bit of a stutter. when i stutter, i tend to repeat entire phrases, so i tried to make it like that, sorry if that wasn't obvious, i dont think i pulled it off very well lol)

Ciao, love! ◑‿◐ʃ♡ƪ


End file.
